


Little Red Riding Hood (SebaCiel MiniFic)

by WorkingStation



Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Kuroshitsuji Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anime, Anime/Manga Fusion, Black Butler References, Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Eventual Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Eventual Smut, Extremely Underage, Gay Sex, Inspired by Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Lemon, M/M, Manga & Anime, Manga Spoilers, Moaning, Oral Sex, Protective Parents, Public Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, Top Sebastian, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Worried Parents, dontlikedontread, forest, whimpering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkingStation/pseuds/WorkingStation
Summary: On a cold winter day, Rachel told her 10 year old son to bring the Queen some letters from his father, a man who worked for the Queen.But it was dark, and the boy had a feeling that something would go wrong. What is there is a wolf luring around, waiting to claim his prey?(Warning: Yaoi, boyxboy, gay smut/porn. And rape. I DON'T PROMOTE RAPE. RAPE IS BAD, DON'T RAPE. THANK YOU.)(Also, this is supposed to be a oneshot, but people came with great ideas for the second chapter.)(Ciel made younger per request. I am highly against rape, and pedophilia, but this is 100% fiction)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to repost this, since I'm a noob and didn't figure out how to edit an entire chapter. Ick. Anyhow, if youbsee any errors, please tell me!
> 
> Also, add me on Instagram!  
> @workingstation

"Ciel honey, may I ask you for a favor?"

Little Ciel came walking down the stairs as he got dressed early this morning. He intended on exploring the forest coated with untouched snow; it had been snowing the entire night for the first time this year.

"Yes, mother? What is it?"

Rachel walked over to her 10 year old son with a basket, giving it to him.

"Your father forgot to post the letters to the queen. Along with the letters, there are also new flavours of tea for her to try. I'd like you to bring the basket to the queen."

Ciel took the basket gladly. His mother never asked him for something like this. Normally his mother would have thought that he was too young to walk alone in the forest; he was only ten years old and there was a lot of danger out there. It made Ciel happy knowing that his mother trusted him fully on this. He was sure that he wouldn't let his mother down on this case.

"Yes, mother. I'll gladly take this to the queen."

Rachel bowed down a little so she could talk quietly.

"There is a gun in the basket as well. If there's a threat, shoot. You know how to use the gun."

Ciel nodded nervously and walked over to the stairs where his favourite red hood was hanging. His mother made it for him with expensive and smooth silk for his tenth birthday, but he didn't find an appropiate moment to wear it. He figured that right now would be the perfect time to show the queen what he got for his birthday. The queen was like a grandmother for the young boy.

Ciel put the basket down, wrapped the hood around his shoulders, buttoning it and put the hood itself over his head. Then he took the basket and walked out of the door. He pulled on the doorknob to be sure the door was closed before walking further.

He knew how to get to the castle. He had been there so many times with his father before, but never alone. His was his first time being alone outside. The thought of it was thrilling, but scary as well. What if he got lost? Would his parents be able to find him? What if the wolves were able to catch him? Who could he possibly call for help? No-one was around. How could he be safe?

There was no turning back for the young boy. He wanted to prove himself really badly, and didn't want to turn back. It was time for him to grow up and turn into a man, but for that he had to face an unknown world of loneliness against his worst enemies.

His house was located right outside of the forest, where they could hunt easily. His father was a businessman, but he liked hunting from time to time as well. Vincent said that he got it from his father. He was a hunter as well, and he enjoyed his job a lot. His father taught him to shoot as well. Secretly, Vincent hoped that his son would pick up shooting, so he could hunt when he's older as well.

He started walking. Because it was so early in the morning, it was still dark. There were some lights out, but Ciel knew that it would be dark as midnight in the woods. He forgot to bring the oil lamp, but he didn't bother going back.

The young boy entered the woods, and he instantly knew that something was off. It was way too quiet and peaceful. Normally a couple of deer or rabbits would be running around.

He started walking faster. He figured that the faster he walked, the faster he would be at the queen's. To be fair; he was scared. Really scared. He had images running through his head of bears chasing him and wolves eating him up.

"Hello there, little one."

Ciel jolted to the side, looking at the tall, dark haired man in front of him. He wore a black suit, had black hair and had red-ish eyes.

"H-Hello.."

The tall man walked closer and circled the boy. He took a good look at him. Ciel stood there. He was terrified. He could feel his heart beating in his chest and throat and he was about to burst out crying.

"What is such a young precious boy doing in the woods all alone?"

Ciel followed his eyes to where the man was going. The young boy had his hand in the basket and had the gun in his hand.

"W-Who are y-you?"

The man went to stand in front of the ten year old and had his hands behind his back. Ciel could see that this man was around twice Ciel's size.

"My name is Sebastian. You didn't answer my question. How rude."

Ciel turned around to walk further. He didn't trust this 'Sebastian' at all. Once he started walking, he felt an arm going around his waist, holding him tight.

"W-Wha.. What are you doing? Let me go!"

"First you answer my question. What is such a precious little guy doing in the forest without his daddy? You know this forest is full of wolves, right?"

Ciel tried to free himself from Sebastian's grip. Once it didn't work, he pulled out the gun and aimed at Sebastian's chin.

"One more time. Let me go."

Sebastian chuckled while he felt the gun under his chin.

"Shoot. I don't care. You won't kill me anyway."

Ciel pulled the trigger and the shot could be heard throughout the woods. The birds flew away, the deer ran, the rabbits ran but Sebastian was still standing. He just started laughing.

"That tickles."

The wound grew shut, like nothing happened.

"Wh-What are y-you?"

"I'm the Wolf."

Before Ciel could do anything, Sebastian put his hand on the younger's mouth, two fingers sticking in to keep him quiet. Sebastian picked him up and brought him to a part of the woods where almost no-one came. It was a well covered place. There were a couple of branches in the middle, and there basically was a circle of bushes and trees around the area.

Sebastian threw the young boy on the ground and hovered over him so he couldn't go anywhere. The little boy had tears streaming down his face.

"P-lease d-don't ki-ll m-e. I-I'll do any-thing.."

Sebastian leaned down to the younger's ear.

"I didn't think of killing you. I just want to teach you a lesson why little boys your age shouldn't go to the woods alone. Especially with a bright colored hood like that."

Sebastian picked up some rope from the ground and tied the younger's hands to two branches. Of course, that didn't go without difficulties. Once Sebastian was finished tying the boy up, he sat a little bit to the back. Ciel was sitting on his knees and had his hands tied up to two branches. He couldn't do anything.

"N-no, please let me go. I-I swear I'll g-go s-s-straight home and won't go t-to the woods alone ever again!"

Sebastian started to unbuckle his belt, his erection clearly showing through his pants. Little squirming boys with big blue eyes and as innocent as they can be.. That's what turned Sebastian on. And Sebastian was lucky that the boy had the golden age of thirteen year old.

"Not until you've learnt your lesson."

Once Sebastian unbuckled his belt, he started to unbutton his pants. Ciel looked what the man was doing, as he had no clue why he was taking off his pants.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" did Ciel manage to say throughout his sobs. He was still very scared.

"You'll find out soon enough."

When Sebastian had unbuttoned his pants, he grabbed his long, thick cock and rubbed it a few times. Ciel looked at it in shock. He had never seen something so big and shaped like that. Sure, he had seen a penis before, but never erect and as big as Sebastian was.

The Wolf pinched the younger's nose shut, causing him to gasp through his mouth. That was the moment where Sebastian pushed in.

Ciel didn't know what to do. The big piece of flesh in his mouth felt weird, and he didn't know what he had to do with it. Sebastian grabbed the younger's hair and started thrusting in and out of the younger's mouth.

This felt very uncomfortable and humiliating for the younger. More tears started rolling down his cheeks as he almost choked on Sebastian.

Ciel leaned backwards, trying to get Sebastian's cock out of his mouth, but Sebastian had a good grip on the boy and shoved him even further onto his cock, making the younger gag loudly.

Sebastian's other hand travelled down between Ciel's legs, rubbing him through his pants. Ciel let out a moan because of that, creating vibrations.

Ciel felt Sebastian's member pulse in his mouth. He still tried to push him out, this time with using his tongue. He wiggled it from under his shaft to the tip to push him out, but once he tasted the pre-cum he almost had to throw up because of the sour taste. Sebastian groaned at that.

"Nnh- You're such a good boy, aren't you?" said Sebastian as he rubbed his hand harder between the younger's legs. Ciel started to grind into Sebastian's hand without himself knowing. He started to like this. It still felt weird, but it felt good.

Sebastian tried to pull out slowly, but everytime he tried, Ciel leaned forward to continue. He didn't want to stop.

"My my, where did your innocence go?"

Sebastian grabbed the younger's hair once again and pulled him off of him. Ciel was panting and moaning a little, still grinding on Sebastian's hand.

"Hahh- Ahh- S-Se.. Seba- Hah- Sebastian."

Sebastian leaned down to kiss the younger deeply. Ciel opened up gladly, still not knowing that he could expect. He gasped when he felt a large tongue invading his mouth, lapping at his own. Ciel swirled his tongue slowly around the other, while Sebastian did it a bit faster. Ciel moaned throughout the kiss.

Ciel broke the kiss as he panted and needed air badly.

"S-stop- Nnh-"

"And why? We're both enjoying this a lot."

"I-It h-hurts, Sebastian you don't understand! I-It stings, so, soo bad p-please."

Ciel had stopped grinding as he felt his lower body sting. His pants were too tight to be on. Sebastian didn't stop rubbing. It hurt the boy.

"S-Sebastian stop- Aah! Ouch, stop! Let g-go.."

Sebastian was unbuttoning Ciel's pants to free his erection. Once he unbuttoned it, he slid his hand inside and pulled his little erect member out.

"Better, isn't it?"

"Haa- Y-Yes."

Sebastian wrapped a hand around the younger's arousal and started jerking him off. Ciel started subconsiously thrusting in Sebastian's hand.

"N-Nn. I-It feels weird."

"It'll feel better soon. It tickles right here, doesn't it." said Sebastian as he rubbed harder and laid his other hand on Ciel's lower stomach, where he indeed felt a knot. He nodded.

"That's good." said Sebastian as he stopped rubbing. He stood up and walked around the boy until he was standing behind him. Ciel tried to follow where he was going, but his head could turn so much.

Sebastian dropped down on his knees, grabbed Ciel's upper legs and pulled them to the back, so that his butt was sticking backwards.

The Wolf roughly pulled the younger's pants down, making the younger shiver from the cold. The little boy wasn't used to all the coldness against the places where the sun normally didn't shine.

Sebastian spread Ciel's buttcheeks, lowered his head and placed his tongue on the younger's hole. He didn't push in or anything, he just went in circles around the boy's entrance.

Ciel tried to get more of Sebastian's tongue on his hole, but it didn't really work. He was somewhat pleased when Sebastian pushed most of his tongue on Ciel's hole, but he still didn't push in.

"Nn- S-Sebastian m-more-"

Sebastian opened the younger's ass a little more so he could push his tongue inside. That's exactly what he did. He pushed a little inside to see what the younger's reaction was. To his surprise, the younger actually liked it and he started to circle his hips. Sebastian pushed more in until he couldn't reach deeper anymore.

"Mmh- D-Deeper, please!"

Sebastian removed his tongue. Ciel whimpered at the loss of contact, but the tongue soon was replaced with Sebastian's long index finger. The Wolf tickled over a little bundle inside of the younger that made him see stars and little bits of white. He felt pure pleasure whenever Sebastian rubbed over that one spot.

"Nnh- Haah- Ahh- Mmh- Mo-Mo..re, m-more"

Sebastian pulled his index finger a little bit out, and pushed it back in, but this time with his middle finger as well. He thrusted his fingers with twice the amount of force, poking the prostate with two fingers at the time.

"Aah- G-God! I-I'm s-so full!"

Sebastian leaned a bit to the front, whispering in the boy's ear.

"Already? We're not even at the fun part yet."

Sebastian continued thrusting his fingers harder and harder into the boy. The kid cried out; he was on the edge. He didn't know what was happening, but it seemed like the oxygen wasn't enough for his longues. He was a moaning mess. He felt the knot in his stomach grow and grow and it felt like something was happening inside him.

Sebastian thrusted a couple of times more before Ciel cried Sebastian's name, and liquid spurted out of him, landing on the ground, into the dirt. Sebastian didn't stop. This was beginning to feel uncomfortable for the younger.

"N-no s-stop."

Once again, Ciel tried to sit straight on his knees, but Sebastian held him in a tight grip. The younger didn't have a chance. He was hopeless.

"Not wanting to stop now, right? I've only pleasured you. Now I want my treatment in return."

Sebastian pulled his fingers out and rubbed his cock a few times before lining himself up with the little boy in front of him. Once little Ciel felt something think, warm, and wet against his almost dried up hole, he knew exactly what it was. He tried to sit up straight again, but somehow Sebastian still got a good grip on him.

"N-no please!"

All the squirming and begging turned Sebastian on even more. He liked little boys, especially with big blue eyes and when they were squirming and innocent like Ciel was. He liked taking young boys' innocence. He liked corrupting his victims, his prey. He wanted to be sure that he broke them in two. The victims were his, he wanted to mark them. He didn't want to share. He didn't need to share. Once Sebastian Michaelis was done with his victim, his prey, no other Wolf would dare and steal them from him.

This boy in front of him was special to him. He had everything that Sebastian always wanted. The boy was little, skinny but still had a nice ass. He liked his haircolor; it fit with his eyes. The younger had full pink-ish lips and his voice was beautiful.

Sebastian angled himself, ready to push in.

"Never walk alone in the woods again." and with that, Sebastian pushed his thick, long cock in Ciel's tight, virgin hole. Ciel opened his mouth as if ready to scream, but he didn't. He held it in. He didn't want to give in to quickly.

Sebastian had a difficult time with trying to fit everything inside Ciel. He pushed as hard as he could, thrusted brutally to get in as much as possible. It became easier when the insides of the younger were bleeding. The blood lubed up the younger's ass, making it easier for Sebastian to push in.

Ciel shivered from the stinging, burning, excrusiating pain in his ass. The fact that it was bleeding only made it hurt more. He tried so hard not to scream, but the poor boy only could take so much.

"Aaah! Stop, i-it hurts!"

Sebastian laughed and leaned down to tell the boy something. He enjoyed this very moment. He wanted to make it hurt, to make him scream and beg to make him stop. He's learning that he shouldn't come back here ever again. Especially alone.

"You're mine, little brat. This is why you should never go into the woods alone."

Sebastian lowered his head a but more, and sank his teeth in the boy's right shoulder, drawing blood. He put as much pressure as he could to make sure that the wound would leave a scar. He suckled on the wound, making sure to get it bruised as good as possible to show others that the boy was claimed. Claimed by Sebastian Michaelis.

"But I don't want you fainting. How do you feel?"

Ciel groaned in pain as he still felt his behind stinging and burning.

"I-I.. I f-feel s-so full."

"Not feeling sick or dizzy?"

"I-It's s-so big!"

"It's better to fuck you with, my dear one."

"Stop, it h-hurts!"

Once the pain began to fade little by little, but it still stung really badly. He was the only boy that could still bear Sebastian being inside him. He didn't fully break yet.

Sebastian began to rock in and out of the young boy. He wanted to be gentle for once. He wanted to keep this precious little boy. He wanted to show others that the young beautiful boy was taken by him. Not just marked, but as a mate.

"Naah- S-Sebastian it hurts w-when you g-go slow like t-that."

Sebastian started to thrust a little harder, feeling the younger's insides tighten around him. He wanted to speed up, but he didn't want to break the boy. At least, not yet.

"I know, little one."

Ciel tried to move forward and back in time with Sebastian's slow thrusts. Once Sebastian noticed that the boy wanted to go faster, it annoyed him. It annoyed him how a little, no longer virgin boy knew exactly what he wanted.

He grabbed the boy's hips and started to thrust brutally hard and fast. Their skin slapped hard against eachother and within a couple of seconds some bruises could already be seen on the younger's ass because of Sebastian's hipbones that repeatily slammed against it.

"Nn- Aah! N-No! Ah- hah. S-so rough!"

"Let me work at my own pace, little brat."

"N-No! No more, please! S-Slower.."

Sebastian grabbed the younger's waist and pulled him back with force in time with his thrusts. The younger cried to stop, he begged to stop. Sebastian didn't stop. He wanted to teach the little shit that he worked on his own pace and his own pace alone.

Sebastian started grunting as he thrusted as hard and fast as possible. Ciel screamed at the top of his longues as he still tried to get out of Sebastian's grip.

"S-Sebastian stop, p-please"

Sebastian smiled at how Ciel was losing strength in his voice, like he was slowly giving in to the pleasure. The boy didn't scream anymore, he was moaning now. Sebastian could hear that the younger started to like it, but he was still in denial.

"Haa- S-Seba..stian, s-stop"

"Mmh- I don't think that you've learned your lesson yet. I'm not done with you yet, so you better relax."

Ciel still tried to get away. He tried to wiggle out of Sebastian's grip, and he was pulling his arms in the hope that he could free them. He was moving so much that his insides became so tight that it actually hurt Sebastian.

"Kitten, I need you to relax. I won't hurt you if you relax, I promise."

Sebastian slowed down so the boy actually had chance to relax. The little one tried. He tried to relax as much as possible while still getting pound into. The pain faded slowly, and slowly he felt more pleasure. Enough to give the younger an erection again.

"That's it. Be a good boy for me, okay?"

Sebastian leaned forward a bit to untie Ciel's hands, while still pounding into him. The older could easily hover over the younger to untie him. Once Ciel was free, he didn't try to escape.

Sebastian slowed down, and slowly pulled out. Ciel whimpered at the loss of contact. Sebastian looked down and saw that his cock was covered in blood, and that it was dripping out if Ciel's fine ass.

The older sat down, grabbed the younger's wrist and pulled him towards him. Then he grabbed the younger's waist and put Ciel's ass above his own erection.

"Be a good boy, little one."

"Y-Yes.."

Ciel grabbed Sebastian's dick and held it in place while he slowly sat down on the swell, taking all of it in once again.

"Nn- Hah"

"I need you to bounce for me, little one."

Ciel placed his hands on Sebastian's chest as he moved his hips up and down. He went slowly as first, seeing if he actually could do it. Once he got used to it, he started going faster.

Ciel loves how Sebastian calls him 'little one'. Sweet nicknames. It made him think of his parents.

The younger still had no clue what they were doing. All he knew is that it felt good, but painful in the beginning. He had no glue that he and Sebastian were having sex. Ciel never heard of that word as well.

"S-Sebastian more-"

"You have the control, my love."

"B-But i-it's not enough.."

Ciel tried to go as fast as he could. The sweat dripped off of his forehead and he was blushing like crazy. He had his eyes closed and his mouth a little open.

Sebastian started thrusting a little in time with Ciel's bounces. He also leaned forward a little so he could take one of Ciel's nipples in his mouth, sucking on it roughly.

"Nnn! N-No not there-"

Sebastian continued to suck on it, lick all over it and even bite slightly in it. He was careful that he didn't use his little fangs.

"Aah-"

The boy tried so hard to keep focus as he felt his second orgasm of the day approach. He looked at how Sebastian worked his nipple, he concentrated at moving his hips up and down..

A little while later his bounces were sloppy, he was a moaning mess and he was so, so close. He liked every second of this.

To him, this was worth the walk in the woods.

He would so do it again, as long as he will find Sebastian.

At the moment, Ciel wanted more. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hips and roughly thrusted upwards. Ciel came almost instantly, screaming Sebastian's name out loud. Sebastian kept thrusting and thrusting until he came as well. He pulled out and stroked a hand through Ciel's hair. Both were panting and sweating.

The little one was most definitely marked, now. Not only because of the bruise, that'll turn into a scar later, on his left shoulder, but because of the memories that'll remain in their heads like a picture. They won't forget that experience any time soon.

"Hah.. Hah- Let that be clear."

Ciel pulled Sebastian's hair, pulling his face closer to give the man another kiss. A sloppy, slow, loving kiss. This took Sebastian completely off guard. Once Ciel pulled away, Sebastian looked at him with a smirk.

"You didn't learn anything from this, did you?"

Ciel chuckled a little, looking back at what happened between the two.

"Nope, I didn't."

Both were lucky that there wasn't much snow at the place they were at right now. Otherwise they would both have been frozen to death.

Sebastian planted another kiss on the younger's forehead and spoke.

"You have to leave now. Your family would be worried if you didn't."

"N-no, I wanna stay with you."

"Kitten, you can't. Your family would be worried to death. How about you come back tomorrow? I'll be waiting for you."

Ciel smiled and nodded. He still doesn't know what exactly happened between the two.

The boy stood up, picked up his pants and put them on. Sebastian did the same. They both walked through the forest until they were at the border. Sebastian stayed.

"If I show myself, I'll get caught. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

And with that, Sebastian walked back into the forest, but not without a blink that made Ciel blush.

The younger turned around and sped home without delivering the basket to the queen.

He couldn't wait to tell his parents about what happened.

Maybe the wolves weren't so bad after all.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See any errors?  
> Please let me know!
> 
> Also, follow me on Instagram!  
> @workingstation

Ciel came running excitedly to his house. He had the biggest smile on his face. He survived being with a wolf, for gods sake! He felt invinsible!

Ciel opened the door and walked in while panting. He took of his hood and hung it back on the wall.

"Mother! I'm home!" said Ciel as he walked to the livingroom. There he saw his mother crying and his father comforting his mother. Once Rachel looked Ciel's way, she stood up and walked towards him to give him a hug.

"Ciel honey, we were so worried! It took so long, are you okay? Did you deliver the basket?" asked his mother as she tried to calm herself. She was so, so happy to have her baby boy back in her arms.

"No, I lost it.. But something else happened!" said Ciel while almost jumping from excitement.

"Oh. What happened, sweety?" asked his mother back as she took her son's hand and lead him to the chair. Vincent stood up and said that he was getting tea for the three of them.

"I saw a wolf-ish person, an-"

"A wolf? Oh baby, are you hurt? Do I have to get a doctor? Do you nee-" said Rachel as she started stressing. Damn, she's protective over her family. It may not seem like it, but she'd do anything, even kill in order to protect her family.

"Mom, let me tell the story and you'll know everything." said Ciel while his mother was stressing out. Rachel tried to calm herself once again.

"Please let me tell the whole story without interrupting me, please." said Ciel and Rachel nodded.

"Okay.. So, I found this man, he was really tall and had black hair. He asked what I was doing in the forest all alone and I didn't respond. His name is Sebastian. Once I wanted to walk away, he grabbed me and took me to a hidden place and-"

"Oh no! Sweety, we need to get the cops! Vi-"

"Mom, let me tell the story."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"So.. He took me to a hidden place and I thought he was going to kill me! He didn't want to kill me, but he just wanted to teach me why I shouldn't go into the woods alone. This is the best part, don't interrupt me okay?"

His mother nodded again, listening carefully.

"So.. He removed his pants and I've never seen something so big and shaped like that. He put it in my mouth and it tasted really weird"

His mother was staring at her son with her hand covering her mouth. This was the best part? This was the worst part! She didn't interrupt the boy, like he asked.

"Then he tied me up and removed my pants and he started licking my butt. It felt so good. He pushed his tongue in, and then he pushed some fingers in and he made me see stars and bits of white and different colors. I thought I was going to faint because it felt so good, but I didn't! An- Mom are you okay?"

Rachel had tears rolling down her face. She tried to hold it in as she heard the story of her son being raped so she could listen to what happened, so she could inform the cops about it. She just nodded.

"Oh, okay. Well, then he pushed the big thing inside and that hurt so much but he didn't do it hard. He told me to relax and I did and it started to feel good. Then he did it harder and harder and it made me feel weird in my belly. Mom, it felt so good! Please don't cry, I wasn't hurt."

Oh, the innocence of this boy was maddening. He really thought it was something that was fun, like a game.

"Anyways, he pulled it out of me and he untied me. Then he put me above it and made me sit down on it and I started bouncing and he helped me and I felt so good that something came out of me! I wanted to stay with him, but he said that I had to go home because you would be really worried and now I'm here."

Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but she prepared herself mentally to talk.

"D-Do you k-know wha..t it's c-called?" asked Rachel as relaxed as she could. Ciel shook his head.

Rachel knew enough. She stood up and started crying harder. The fact that her son didn't know this made the case ten times worse.

"V-Vincent, c-come over he-re!" yelled Rachel as she continued sobbing. Ciel felt so, so bad, even though he didn't know what he did wrong.

Vincent came running through the door and saw Rachel crying. He instantly walked towards her to comfort her.

"What's wrong, love?"

Rachel was shaking, crying and panicing at this point. She tried to hold onto Vincent as she almost fainted. She felt sick. So sick.

"W-We have to g-get the cops."

"Why's that, what's wrong?"

Rachel clenched her teeth and clawed Vincent's shirt.

"M-My poor baby got r-raped with-out h-him knowing."

"He got what!?"

Vincent let Rachel go and walked over to his son to wrap his arms around the poor boy. Ciel hugged back without him knowing what's going on. After a while Vincent let go and looked at Ciel with a serious facial expression.

"Ciel, how are you feeling? Are you nauseous, dizzy, anything?"

Ciel shook his head. He felt better than ever.

"Can you stand up and turn around for me?"

Ciel stood up from his chair, and on the chair there was a big stain. He turned around, and the back of his pants were stained as well by Sebastian's semen dripping out of the boy's ass, along with some dried up blood.

"Just as I thought. Rachel, we need to get a doctor as well." said Vincent while standing up. He put a hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"Wh-What? Why?"

"The man came inside of him. I want the doctor to check him out to see if he got any diseases."

This is something that Rachel didn't think of. She cried harder, if that was even possible. Her sight began to blur and spin. She couldn't handle this anymore.

"Vincent, I'm gonna fai-."

Vincent sped over to Rachel as she fell. He caught her and put her in the chair.

"Ciel, you stay here as I get a doctor and the police, okay?"

The word 'police' triggered the boy. He was caught in his imagination.

"What, the police? Dad please no-"

"What do you mean no!? You got raped, kiddo. I have to call the police for your own safety."

"Dad no! He didn't hurt me, he was very gentle! He didn't do anything wro-"

"Ciel Phantomhive, you listen right here. That man is bad. He did everything wrong. He isn't allowed to touch children with even a single finger."

Ciel balled his hands to fists.

"Dad. Sebastian cares. Do not get the police."

Vincent crossed his arms.

"Watch me."

Ciel smiled and walked backwards a bit. He had a plan.

"No, dad. You watch me."

Ciel turned around, opened the door and ran. He quickly took his red hood, opened the door and sprinted out of the door. Vincent was running after him, but Ciel was quicker.

"Ciel, come over here!"

Ciel ran as fast as he could into the forest. He put on his red hood while running. Once he didn't see his faster behind him anymore, he stopped running.

"Sebastian, were are you!?" yelled Ciel as loud as he could. He heard walking behind him. The boy turned around and saw the man he encountered just half an hour ago. Sebastian.

"I didn't expect you so soon, little one." said Sebastian with a smirk. Ciel turned around and wrapped his arms around the man's waist, hugging him.

"He called the cops. My dad called the cops, Sebastian we need to go, right now."

Sebastian hugged the boy back, smiling. The boy actually came back. That was something he didn't expect, but he certainly hoped he would come back.

"The police can do all they want. They won't get me. They can't shoot me, they can't taser me, they can't lock me up because I can escape really easily. Did you forget? I'm a Wolf."

"But you don't look like a wolf."

"I'm a Wolf with capital 'w'. Wolf stands for something, but I forgot. Of course I'm not a wolf, but I'm not completely human either."

Ciel hugged the man tighter, snuggling his face in the man's stomach.

"I don't care. You mean no harm, I know that. Please, don't let them take me away from you."

•~~|LittleRedRidingHood|~~•

"If he really is a Wolf, then we can't do much." said one of the cops. Vincent sighed, losing his hope slowly.

"You don't understand. My 13 year old son got raped. RAPED. And you let him walk around like nothing happened?"

"We can't do anything. We can't shoot him, taser him or lock him up. Believe me, we tried so many times, but every time he just escapes, and shooting doesn't help because the wound grows shut in no time. It's like he can't feel pain."

Vincent sighed once again.

"At least get my son back." said Vincent with his last hope. If he heard that he couldn't get his son back right now, he didn't know what to do anymore.

"We will try. If he's abducted, chances are big that we find him, but getting him back will be a complete other challenge."

•~~|LittleRedRidingHood|~~•

Sebastian took Ciel on his back as they walked through the forest. The older couldn't stop thinking about what happened this morning. He didn't understand.

When he found the boy this morning, he seemed so scared, yet he seemed so confident in himself. It almost amused Sebastian. When he got the boy to the place, oh how he wanted to be rough with him, but something inside of him stopped him from doing that. Something inside told him that he would regret it if he broke the boy. Everytime he saw the boy scream in pain, he felt his heart tighten. That was something very unusual for a Wolf.

Sebastian was still confused about it. It made him mad and happy at the same time. Mad about the confusion and why it felt like he couldn't control himself anymore; that some kind of angel took over his body and spared the boy, and happiness that he never managed to break the boy.

He didn't know what to do at this moment. Sure, the police was going after him, he knew. But in the future? He doesn't know. He doesn't have any plans. He doesn't know if Ciel will be there, or where he would be. Hell, Sebastian doesn't even know the younger's name. Not that he needed it, but still.

At this point, something inside him was still saying that he shouldn't hurt the boy. It was like his brain and heart were fighting about the whole situation. It made him crazy. Crazy for the younger as well.

God, how he wanted to have his way with the little boy once again.

The boy on his back was the most beautiful, tight, and adorable person he has ever claimed. Normally it would be a one time thing, marked and go. With Ciel, it was different for some weird reason. Sure, he knew that he could be a bit bipolar from time to time, but he knew how to control it most of the time.

"Sebastian, where are we going?"

Sebastian looked left and right as he started running, making the younger bounce up and down his back. He jumped over fallen trees, he crawled through little caves, so on so forth.

"Sebastian, little slower please."

"Why's that? I want to outrun the police."

Ciel groaned when Sebastian didn't stop running. All the friction didn't do anything good to Ciel's lower body. He was starting to get sore.

"You're basically crushing my weiner right now."

Sebastian had to slow down just because he was laughing so hard. Weiner, who ever says that? He hasn't heard that word in years. Oh, this boy. He had to get some lessons right then and there.

"Oh, little one, you don't know anything, do you?" said Sebastian as he tried to stop laughing so he could pick up the pace again.

"What? What's so funny?" said Ciel, actually confused about why Sebastian was laughing so much.

"It's funny how innocent you are, it hurts. I bet you don't even know what sex is." responded Sebastian. Once it remained quiet, Sebastian started laughing again.

"Now that you tell me, I actually don't know. It sounds like a type of food, can you eat it? I don't know what that has to do with innocence, because I never killed anyone."

Oh, Ciel. How innocent the boy is. My god, it even lets the author laugh.

"It isn't food. You parents haven't told you anything about how children are made?"

"No, actually."

"You're kidding. You're what, eight and you still don't know what sex is?"

Ciel clung more to Sebastian as the older started to pick up the pace again. He was done laughing since this was a serious matter. The boy doesn't know what sex is, then Sebastian will teach him.

"I will tell you once we've found a place to stay for a while."

Ciel just pouted while Sebastian was looking for a place to stay, just to see a little wooden cottage.

"And I'm ten, not eight." said Ciel offended.

Sebastian chuckled. He would've said the same if he were ten. Oh, every kid is basically the same, even though Ciel seems somewhat different.

Once Sebastian walked into the rotten wooden cottage, he placed Ciel onto a little wooden table. Sebastian walked around, looking in the cabinets to look for what was actually in the house.

"So, you wanna know what sex is?"

Ciel looked around the wooden cottage. The place must me old, there are plants everywhere and it smells.

"I mean, everyone seemed shocked when they heard I didn't know what it was, so.."

"I want a clear yes or no." said Sebastian as he went through more cabinets and closets. All he found was garden equipment and a big.. BIG screwdriver. It was half as thick and half as long as Sebastian's cock.

"Yes.." said Ciel hesitantly.

"Say it like you mean it." commanded Sebastian. He didn't command often, only when he was mad. He was mad at the parents of the little boy, who apparently haven't taught him anything.

"Yes." said Ciel more loudly, more sure.

"Yes, what?" said Sebastian, trying to make Ciel say it. He wanted to hear it from him.

"Yes, I wanna learn what s-sex is."

Sebastian turned around and bowed down, just so he was face to face with Ciel. The boy's face was all flustered and Sebastian had the most serious look on his face.

"Mmh. Undress." said Sebastian after a while of looking into Ciel's eyes, just to see if he actually wanted to explain, but still hoping that the boy wouldn't hate him.

Ciel stood up and removed his shirt with one simple motion after he removed his red hood. Then removed his pants along with his underpants while his breath was more shallow. What could he say, he was scared now. He's with a Wolf after all, and there is nowhere to run.

"Such a good boy. It's almost unbelievable" said Sebastian while he took a good look at the nude body in front of him. Oh, he was so proud that that perfect body is claimed as his. All his. Literally the only flaw in the entire body was the bitemark on his right shoulder. The blood is stained and the area around it is all bruised up, just like he wanted.

"Turn around" said Sebastian once he took a small rake. He looked at it while he turned back around.

There he saw Ciel awkwardly bent over on the table, looking back at him with a blush on his face.

"Sex is like a game.." Sebastian started. "It's a game that you play with two or more people. If played alone, it's called masturbation."

Ciel was listening while trying to figure out what Sebastian was planning. He knew that Sebastian behaved differently than an hour ago, which concerned the younger. Sebastian was up to do anything, which made Ciel feel uncomfortable.

"Anyhow, the game can be playing multiple ways. What I enjoy from time to time is teasing my playmate beforehand."

Sebastian slowly walked over to Ciel and placed both hands on Ciel's fine ass, squeezing his buttcheeks a bit. (Sebastian put the little rake in one of his backpockets)

Ciel enjoyed the feeling of those big hands squeezing and shaking his buttcheeks. He tried to keep little squeels in, which he succeeded in. From time to time he felt Sebastian's fingers slide over his hole as well, which made him shiver a little.

Sebastian spread the younger's buttcheeks, and let them go just to see them clapping together and wiggle from side to side. He started grinding slightly on Ciel's ass. He was so drawn into the moment that he forgot what he was doing.

"S-Sebastian?"

Sebastian inhaled sharply as he was snapped out of his perverted thoughts as he walked backwards.

"On your knees." commanded Sebastian while he took the rake out of his back pocket and once he unbuttoned his pants to take his half erect cock out.

Ciel looked at it, and then looked up to see Sebastian's face. After what happened this morning, he still has no idea how to do it. He was scared he would do it wrong.

"Suck."

Ciel crawled over to face Sebastian's cock. The younger placed his hands on Sebastian's legs as he took the tip in, sucking on it gently.

"Hm. After this morning you still don't know what to do, do you?" said Sebastian annoyed.

Ciel looked up and shook his head slightly while he still suckled on the tip. Sebastian sighed impatiently. He grabbed the younger's head and shoved it all the way down his throat, making the teen gag loudly.

"Nn-, this is called a blowjob, something you should be working on."

Ciel pushed himself off of the organ, gasping for air while coughing. He certainly didn't expect that.

"Please don't do it again."

Sebastian looked down angrily.

"Who said you could stop? Suck!"

Sebastian basically poked his dick in Ciel's face. Ciel awkwardly took in the tip again, and this time he took in as much as he could. Unfortunetly, still half of it was still left.

"Hold it."

Sebastian took one of the hands to grab the remaining part of his huge cock. Ciel took it in hands, gently squeezed it a bit before removing his hand to place it back on Sebastian's leg to prevent him from falling, since he was about to lose balance.

"I said HOLD IT."

Sebastian roughly took both of Ciel's hands to place it back on his twitching organ.

"Now rub it.. Yes like that, squeeze it nice and tight.."

Ciel bobbed his head while he squeezed the remaining part as hard as he could without hurting him, while moving his head along with his hands. Same rhythm.

"Ah yes, such a naughty little boy." said Sebastian while he grabbed Ciel's hair to shove his head a little more onto his cock, making Ciel take in even more.

"Nhh-"

Sebastian threw his head back as that little, hot mouth worked his throbbing cock as best as the small boy could. So inexperienced. What would Sebastian expect, Ciel's a child.

"Get off."

Ciel immediately let go of it and waited for Sebastian to command him what to do next.

"Turn around and climb on the table." said Sebastian with a serious tone while smirking pervertedly.

Ciel turned around and made his way so he was sitting on all fours on the table and he forced his ass downward, so it wouldn't be exposed fully. Sebastian groaned.

"Come on, I want to see that pretty little ass of yours." said Sebastian as he grabbed Ciel's hips to bend him down even more, and to expose his ass fully for Sebastian to enjoy.

"We wouldn't want to waste time now, would we?"

Again, his personality seemed like it has changed..

Sebastian kneeled down as he spread the younger's asscheeks to start preparing the younger for what has yet to come. He had to hurry since he heard people coming over in the distance. (He has a better hearing ability than normal humans have.)

Sebastian didn't work the boy's hole for too long. He did it just so that it was lubed up enough.

Sebastian stood up and went to reach for that one screwdriver. Ciel looked back, wondering what he wanted to do with the screwdriver.

"What are you doing with that..?"

Sebastian chuckeled as he kneeled down again, but this time just a little.

"Wouldn't you like to know." said Sebastian playfully. It annoyed Ciel.

Sebastian placed the back ot the screwdriver right in front of the entrance. Once Ciel felt it, his face turned a dark shade of red. The humiliation.

"N-No don't-"

"Yes, do."

Sebastian pushed the thick backside of the screwdriver inside the young boy, making him gasp and moan.

"Yes, moan loud and clear for me." said Sebastian in a dark, almost demonic voice as he moved the screwdriver in and out of the boy, starting slowly but gained more speed as it went.

Ciel didn't moan loud enough for Sebastian's taste. He wanted to attract the people in the distance, since it was probably the police.

Sebastian quickly pulled the screwdriver out of the boy, since Sebastian was losing interest. He took his cock and placed it against the entrance to quickly push in.

Since Ciel was getting stretched so much, he screamed in pain. Sebastian didn't go gentle. He wanted to lure the police their way.

"Seba- Nyaa!" cried Ciel out as he was shivering on the table. He was a mess already and they just started. Now Ciel could hear the people in the distance as well.

"S-Sebastian.. Aah- P-People are com-ing..!"

"I know. Moan loud and clear for them to hear."

Pain began to fade and all Ciel felt was pleasure of Sebastian rocking in and out of him while he felt his warm body against his back. All he could smell was Sebastian as well. He didn't care about anything anymore, he only cared for Sebastian and this very moment.

It was his favourite moment.

"M-More.. More!"

Sebastian leaned down to whisper in his boy's ear.

"You naughty boy. First call my name."

Ciel moaned a little while, before finally being able to call out.

"Se-Sebastian."

"Louder."

Ciel gripped the table, holding onto the table.

"Sebastian!"

"More. Louder."

Sebastian began thrusting harder, making Ciel moan louder.

"SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian groaned loudly, thrusting a little harder. This little shit was amazing.

Both males heard talking and saw a couple of flashlights nearby. The first policemen were in sight. They stood there in shock as they saw what was happening.

(Yes, they are in a cottage. One of the walls has completely rotten away, leaving an enormous gap between the outside world and the inside of the cottage.)

More and more policemen gathered and came closer to try to snatch the younger away.

The last people who arrived were Rachel and Vincent who stood in complete shock as they saw how their baby was getting worked.

In front of their very own eyes.

 


	3. Last Part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly regret writing this.

A tall, slender figure slowly walked through the thick snow, leaving trails of his shoes and tail coat behind him. He was coated in all black like usual, but instead he wore a white tie and he held flowers in his hand. Throughout the dark, there were a few lanterns giving off light. It was midnight, full moon standing in the sky, next to millions of stars. Even though it was dark, Sebastian could see clearly. 

He hadn't said a word, because there's no-one to talk to. It was his own fault. Not that he had a choice. 

Red eyes scanned the forest, seeing a path heading to, what he expected to be the house of his prey. He had never asked the boy's name. In his head, he called him the Little Red Riding Hood. 

===Before===

Vincent had been preparing food for his son's eleventh birthday, a couple of months after Ciel had been checked out at the doctor's to see if he had any diseases, and after all the therapy he went through. He had recovered quickly, but it turned out, even though he had been so young, that Vincent's son Ciel had been diagnosed with Stockholm Syndrome. Something that every parent would fear. 

Even though his parents feared for his life, Ciel was out, playing in the castle of the queen. His parents knew that he saw the queen as family, a grandma. His parents claimed that they couldn't come with him, because they had so much to do. Instead, they made him a cake and loads of candy for the young boy to snack on later. 

"Rachel, can you please get the door? I'm almost finished." yelled Vincent from the kitchen. 

His parents were expecting their son to be returning soon. When the doorbell rang, they expected it to be the queen. Instead they were greeted with someone else. 

"Good afternoon, miss."

A tall figure stood in the door, bowing down a little to he could see what's going in, because the small door was way too small for him. In the door stood Sebastian, a man that his parents feared most. 

Rachel stumbled back in disbelief, eyes opened wide and a hand on front of her open mouth as she started shake, which was caused by the adrenaline running through her veins. Her gut told her to call for her husband, but before she had the chance, she was already pinned against the wall with a big hand on her mouth to prevent her from screaming. The other hand had a good grip in her waist. 

"Shhh. We don't want to start anything now, do we?" said Sebastian with a sly grip as he was completely pressing against Rachel with his whole body. He was way taller than Rachel, so he forced her to look up. His eyes shot red, looking into her eyes as he spoke. 

"I think you know why I'm here?" said Sebastian softly, seeing Rachel try so hard to keep focus. She tried ripping herself out of his grasp, which was nearly impossible. 

"Where is he." said Sebastian, moving his hand  from her mouth, and only a small moment after he removed his hand, she spit in his face, on his cheek. Sebastian breathed in with his eyes closed, trying to calm down. His hand that was on her mouth went to her throat, only tightening his grip a bit. He could feel Rachel's heartbeat quicken, he could feel her breathe faster. He didn't know if it was panic, or her enjoyment for the current situation. 

"Behave." said Sebastian in a low voice. Rachel was secretly melting from his strict tone of voice. 

"Spitting is naughty, is it not? Disgusting." said Sebastian as he let go of her. He looked to his side, and saw Vincent standing there. Sebastian smiled, exposing his extremely white teeth. 

"And look who we have here. Good afternoon, Daddy." said Sebastian mockingly. Vincent had a kitchen knife in his hand as he spoke. 

"Out. Right now."

Sebastian just went on with his story like he never heard Vincent talk. Rachel was on the floor, shocked about what just happened. 

"I think you lost your role, sir." said Sebastian. "You see, your son does have a liking to him called me daddy." said Sebastian with a chuckle, looking at Vincent who stood there in pure rage. 

"I love it too. Especially when I'm balls deep in that sweet ass of his." said Sebastian. He laughed as he jumped to the side when Vincent came running for him. While Vincent was trying to stab, Sebastian just kept talking. 

"You should hear him cry for more." said Sebastian. "O-Oh daddy, p-please more!" pretended Sebastian with a high pitched voice. Afterwards he laughed and ducked as the knife flew over his head. Vincent yelled at him. 

"You're disgusting!! My son would never do that!! Get you and your sick fantasies out of here, you pedophile!!! " yelled Vincent in pure disbelief. 

The door flew open and Sebastian looked back to see who he was looking for. 

Ciel looked around, wondering why his mother was on the ground. When he looked to the side, he smiled. 

"Sebastian!"

Ciel ran over to Sebastian and jumped into his arms. Vincent had yelled at Ciel not to, but the young boy simply couldn't resist. Sebastian looked to the side, his eyes showing what he wanted to say. 'Told you'. 

Rachel and Vincent stood in pure shock, unable to move. 

Sebastian put Ciel down to the ground, and kneeled down in front of him. He pretended to look really sad. 

"Mommy and daddy were very mean to Sebastian." said Sebastian in a sad voice. "That requires punishment, right?" asked Sebastian. Ciel laughed and nodded.

Five minutes later, Ciel stood there with a gun aimed at his mother, who was tied down by pieces of table cloth and some rope, next to Vincent, who was also tied up. Both adults looked up with tears in their eyes as a last attempt to live. They tried to scream, but their mouth was duck taped shut. 

"Do I R-really have to do this..?" asked Ciel hesitantly. Sebastian was kneeling behind him and he was still taller than small Ciel. He had his arms around the boys little waist. He put his head on Ciel's shoulder as he smiled. 

"Of course! You wanted to be with me, right? You're parents are only in the way." explained Sebastian, maybe a little too enthusiastic. Ciel wiped away his tears as he grabbed all his confidence together. He aimed at his mother again, shut his eyes and shut his mother right in the chest. The boy shivered after his arm was yanked backwards, and the loud bang was heard. 

Rachel slid down the wall as she bled to death. Sebastian just kept motivating Ciel to get going. 

"The more time you spend, the more you're gonna regret it." said Sebastian, getting quite frustrated, because they had been there with a gun for 15 minutes. 

"I don't wanna do this anymore!" screamed Ciel in defense. The tears rolled off his face as he was sobbing, shaking on his legs and the gun aimed at the ground. Sebastian yanked Ciel's face sideways, looking into his eyes as they shot pink with split pupils. 

"Yes you can. You're gonna do it right now." ordered Sebastian. Ciel's eyes shot the exact same color. He hypnotized the boy. 

Ciel looked at his father, eyes big and pink as he aimed the gun at his father's head. He shot, and instantly killed him. 

==Now==

Sebastian wanted to smiled at the memory, but for some reason it made him feel empty. That, what he wanted to call, pathetic little boy literally wanted to do anything he wanted, just to stay with him. He didn't know if he should feel honored or weirded out by that. At that moment, he found it something fun to mess around with. It was like having a little slave. The boy literally wanted to do anything. 

What Sebastian never expected, or wanted.. He felt himself grow quite attached to the boy. Well, not quite attached, he was legit falling back into the depth of hell for him. Something he never thought he'd experience. 

Wolfs are different from humans. Sebastian could also be called a demon, but there are different ranks for them. Wolfs are soul collectors. They try to find the souls so pure and innocent, and it's their job to corrupt them in a short amount of time to get the right amount of sweetness in them. We're the souls not pure enough, they taste rotten. Weren't they corrupted enough, they taste quite sour. 

Demons didn't love. That's what Sebastian had been taught. Demons weren't allowed to love, it would only slow them down to an extend where they were worthless.  Highway to slavery follows. Those are called the Calves. 

Up until a year ago, Sebastian didn't know what love was. He had heard about it from humans, as he has a habit to walk around the city after he had collected a few souls, but he'd never thought that he'd feel something like that. Sure, he knows what lust was. He was fine with that. He had to be honest, he thought he was sick or something. 

His heart ached as he walked. The thick snow seeping into his shoes.   
He saved himself from slavery. He did so with every willpower he had. 

==3 days after first flashback==

"Sebastian?" asked Ciel quietly. It was the middle of the night. The boy was tired, but he wasn't able to sleep. He kept having nightmares. He was scared of Sebastian. His body moved on its own, it felt like. He never wanted to kill his own parents. He loved them so much. 

He laid in bed, naked and crying. They just finished 'relieving Sebastian' s stress'. 

"Hmm?" responded Sebastian, uninterested. He was buttoning his pants and zipping up. 

"I miss them." said Ciel in a quiet whisper, voice cracking as he sobbed even more into the pillow. He finally realized that Sebastian only had him for his own good. Now Ciel realized he had no-one. It was his fault, he should've listened to his parents. Then this would've never happened. 

Sebastian sat down onto the bed, still shirtless. 

"Look at me." he ordered. Ciel obeyed and looked at his side. Sebastian gave him a kiss. Not a grandma kiss, but a loving kiss. 

"Why..?"

"I love you." interrupted Sebastian before taking Ciel's head into his hands, quickly twisting it. He heard a snap, hearing the boys neck break. The small body immediately went limp, falling back into the bed. The eyes were still open, and he smiled for the first time in days. 

It broke Sebastian's heart. 

==Now==

Sebastian's legs felt heavy as he walked through the thick snow. The snow seeped into his shoes as he walked. After a year it all felt even more unrealistic. 

Ciel Phantomhive is dead. 

Killed with a Wolf's bare hands. 

It felt like a fantasy for him, yet it's true. 

He knew he was getting over it. It had been a year. He didn't want to get over it. 

He heard from a friend of his that demons only love one person in their whole life. Some don't even find that specific person. It was a myth. A myth that Sebastian believes now. 

He reached a small grave that he dug himself. He had decorated it with flowers, which died when fall ended. It even contained a stone. It even had a small line of text on it. 

"Here lies a very brave boy.   
I sincerely hope you don't ever have to do the job that I do, 

Little Red Riding Hood.   
Sleep tight. "

Sebastian put the flowers on the small grave. The last flowers. He decided not to visit again. 

He bowed a little before turning around, walking away. He saved himself from slavery. 

What he didn't know is that Ciel's soul escaped, and that he had been watching from the bushes. Seeing how Sebastian was broken. Seeing how Sebastian was slowly getting over his death and going on with his job. 

He saw how he was being forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. I know it's short lmao bye.


End file.
